Avoir une mère, deux fois
by Faanny.Eriamel
Summary: [AU - Pas de magie - SwanQueen] Suite de "Donner la vie, deux fois". Alors qu'aucune d'elles n'imaginaient se revoir un jour, les chemins de Regina et Emma vont se croiser, une fois, puis deux… Mais la présence d'Henry, fils adoptif de l'une, fils biologique de l'autre, va compliquer l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Et me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire._

_**/!\ Important /!\ -** **Cette fic est là suite directe de mon OS "Donnez la vie, deux fois". Je vous conseille fortement de le lire avant de commencer cette fic. - ****/!\ Important /!\**_

_Un très grand merci à Jesson et Evilqueen3381 pour leurs soutiens, leurs conseils, leurs bottages de fesses en règle quand je n'avais pas la motivation d'écrire :)_

_Concernant la publication, l'écriture est encore en cours, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. J'ai prévu de publier tous les 1er, 10 et 20 de chaque mois._

_Bien sûr, rien de m'appartient._

_Bonne lecture._

_Faanny_

* * *

**Avoir une mère, deux fois**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le groom ouvrit la porte de la suite pour faire entrer la femme brune et l'adolescent l'accompagnant. Il prit ensuite les 2 valises et les déposa au centre du salon.

**La suite vous convient-elle ?**

**C'est parfait.**

**Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?**

**Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci,** répondit Regina en lui donnant un pourboire.

**Bonne journée Madame, Monsieur. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à contacter le service d'étage.**

L'homme quitta la suite, et Henry qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là se précipita pour inspecter chaque pièce. Sa mère le regarda faire en souriant, c'était devenu une habitude, il voulait tout voir pour choisir en connaissance des lieux la chambre qui serait la sienne pour les 15 prochains jours. Elle le laissa faire, sachant que vu le standing de l'hôtel, les deux chambres seraient aussi confortables l'une que l'autre, et que la couleur de la tapisserie ne l'empêcherait pas de profiter de ses vacances.

Regina se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, l'ouvrit et s'installa sur l'un des sièges situés sur le balcon. Elle repensa aux dernières années. La maladie d'Henry les avait rapprochés, ils étaient déjà très proches avant mais les difficultés traversées avaient exacerbé leur complicité.

Quand son fils avait été déclaré guéri et avait pu reprendre une vie totalement normale, Regina avait décidé qu'une fois par an, ils partiraient 15 jours en voyage, visiter un lieu choisit par Henry. La 1ère année, il avait choisi Disney World à Orlando, ce que Regina avait transformé en 2 semaines en Floride dont 3 jours pour le parc d'attraction. La 2ème destination fut New York, avec des activités très variées notamment musées, spectacles, découverte de la ville, shopping… Pour ce 3ème voyage, le programme était plus ou moins le même.

**Je prends celle-là ! **Le cri d'Henry la sortit de ses souvenirs.

**D'accord,** Regina retourna à l'intérieur. **Rangeons rapidement nos affaires et ensuite, je te propose de partir à la découverte de San Francisco.**

* * *

Les deux Mills rentraient de leur 1ère promenade dans la ville. La fatigue du vol ainsi que le décalage horaire avaient écourté leur marche et ils avançaient dans le couloir de l'hôtel en direction de la suite. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : commander un repas au service d'étage puis profiter du confort des lits King size.

Henry devançait sa mère de quelques pas, il croisa une jeune femme blonde qu'il salua d'un signe de tête et continua à avancer. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus le claquement des talons de sa mère sur le sol et il se retourna.

Sa mère et la blonde se faisaient face, figées, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le regard d'Henry allait de l'une à l'autre, interrogatif alors qu'il revenait aux côtés de sa mère. Après quelques instants d'un silence pesant, il demanda :

**Maman ? Vous vous connaissez ?**

La voix de son fils sembla réveiller Regina, elle répondit, sans quitter des yeux la femme devant elle.

**Heu… Non, enfin si… Non… C'est… c'est…**

**Compliqué... **suggéra la blonde.

**Compliqué.** confirma la brune.

De nouveau le silence, lourd. Regina fixait la blonde qui semblait s'empêcher de regarder l'adolescent qui pourtant ne la quittait pas des yeux. Henry s'avança alors vers elle avec un sourire en tendant la main.

**Bonjour, moi c'est Henry.**

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui, son regard allant du visage ouvert du garçon à la main tendue, puis elle regarda Regina. Celle-ci était impassible, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur ses traits, ni encouragement, ni désapprobation. La blonde déglutit puis lentement, prit la main tendue vers elle.

**Bonjour Henry, moi c'est Emma…**

Sa voix était faible, hésitante, elle ne savait quoi dire. Elle avait imaginé des milliers de fois se retrouver un jour face à l'enfant qu'elle avait abandonné 14 ans plus tôt, mais pas comme ça, pas totalement par hasard, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de son identité. Alors à cet instant, devant lui, elle était incapable d'agir, elle se contentait de réagir, difficilement.

Henry, inconscient du trouble qu'il provoquait chez Emma, demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait rejoindre leur suite. Regina lui donna son accord ainsi que le pass pour entrer et il s'éloigna rapidement des deux femmes.

Emma regardait la porte derrière laquelle Henry avait disparu. La brune reporta son attention vers la jeune femme blonde, s'inquiétant de la voir si pâle. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sans geste brusque sa main sur son épaule.

**Ca va ?**

**Pas vraiment…** murmura Emma.

Encore un silence, Regina ne savait quoi dire ou faire, la situation était irréelle. A sa surprise, Emma reprit la parole.

**Il… Il a l'air en forme…**

**Oui,** la brune souriait. **Il est totalement remis… Grâce à vous, merci.**

**Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, j'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire.** Le ton était sec, mais Regina ne s'en formalisa pas, elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que ressentait Emma à cet instant.

La blonde avait repris des couleurs, elle se recula d'un pas pour ne plus être en contact avec la brune.

Elle devait s'éloigner de cet endroit, s'éloigner de cette femme, de cet enfant, de son enfant. Non. Pas son enfant, juste un enfant, un enfant comme tous les autres, ni plus ni moins. Surtout ne pas penser au magnifique jeune homme qu'était devenu le nouveau-né qu'elle n'avait aperçu que quelques secondes. Ne pas penser à la femme qui avait la chance d'être la mère de son fils, qui était à la place qui aurait du être la sienne si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Elle recula encore, regardant partout sauf vers la femme devant elle. Fuir, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Fuir, pour ne plus ressentir. Fuir, pour oublier.

**Je… je dois…**

**Partir… Je ne peux imaginer, mais je comprends.**

**Je… Merci.**

**Au revoir Emma.**

Emma la regarda enfin, croisant son regard, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître une 2ème fois sous les yeux de Regina.

Regina resta quelques instants immobiles dans le couloir puis elle rejoignit Henry dans la suite, il était assis sur le canapé du salon, en train de chercher un programme intéressant parmi les centaines de chaînes proposées par l'hôtel. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, et avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, il prit la parole.

**C'était qui cette Emma ?**

**Personne… **Regina ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache.

**Tu es sûre… ?** Son fils la regardait d'un air suspicieux.

**Evidemment.** Elle n'était pas à l'aise, son fils était intelligent, trop parfois, et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir imaginer.

**Tu peux me le dire tu sais…**

**Te dire quoi Henry ? Il n'y a rien à dire.**

**Me dire que tu la connais. Je l'ai bien vu, la façon dont vous vous regardiez. C'est une de tes anciennes petites copines ?**

**Quoi !? **Regina était choquée qu'Henry puisse penser une telle chose. **Pas du tout ! Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom avant qu'elle te le dise !**

**Ah…** Henry semblait déçu. **Dommage…**

**Comment ça dommage ? **Elle était intriguée par le commentaire de l'adolescent.

**Bin… Ca fait longtemps que t'es toute seule. Ce serait bien que tu rencontres quelqu'un. Et cette Emma, elle est jolie…**

Henry avait baissé la tête, il était gêné d'aborder ce sujet avec sa mère. Elle ne lui avait jamais caché son homosexualité, mais jusqu'ici il ne s'était jamais mêlé de sa vie sentimentale, ou plutôt de son absence de vie sentimentale.

**Henry… Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.** Regina continua une fois qu'il eut relevé les yeux. **Tu… Tu voudrais que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, dans notre vie ?**

Depuis toujours, Regina s'était investi dans deux choses : son fils, qui serait toujours sa priorité, et son travail à la mairie, et ce au détriment d'une vie amoureuse. Elle avait bien sûr des aventures de temps en temps, mais elle n'avait jamais laissé personne prendre de l'importance dans sa vie, elle ne voulait pas imposer à Henry une éventuelle compagne. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse, lui, en avoir envie.

**C'est juste que tous tes amis sont en couple, ils sont heureux…**

**Mais je suis heureuse Henry,** le coupa Regina.** Je n'ai pas besoin d'être en couple pour être heureuse. Je suis heureuse avec toi.**

**Je sais, mais tu pourrais être encore plus heureuse si tu étais amoureuse. Et puis…** L'adolescent hésitait, ne sachant comment poursuivre et appréhendant la réaction de sa mère. Il rajouta alors en parlant très vite, devenant rouge de gêne. **Comme ça tu pourrais faire ce que font les adultes ensemble quand ils sont amoureux.**

Regina se figea, sous le choc de ce que son fils, son petit garçon, son bébé, venait de sous-entendre. Elle respira profondément en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de répondre.

**Je vais faire comme ci tu ne venais pas de dire ça, et nous allons arrêter là cette conversation qui devient très gênante, pour toi comme pour moi.**

Elle attrapa la carte des menus de l'hôtel qui se trouvait sur la table basse, l'ouvrit et proposa :

**Et si nous commandions notre repas ? **

* * *

Regina et Henry sortirent de l'ascenseur en discutant de leur journée. Ils l'avaient passée à découvrir la baie de San Francisco et notamment la célèbre prison d'Alcatraz. L'adolescent avait tout particulièrement apprécié cette immersion dans la vie carcérale et débattait avec sa mère des conditions de vie en prison, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de leur suite.

Arrivés à une bifurcation du couloir, presque au même endroit que 3 jours plus tôt, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Emma qui sortait d'une des chambres. Plus que la surprise de la revoir, c'est la tenue de la blonde qui figea Regina, mais également Henry.

La jeune femme portait des bottes à talons en cuir noir montant jusqu'au dessus du genou, laissant voir des cuisses fines et musclées. La robe moulante, noire également, était si courte qu'elle ne cachait que le strict minimum. Un décolleté vertigineux permettait de deviner une poitrine ferme. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient pas attachés et tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules nues. Ses lèvres étaient mises en valeur par un rouge à lèvres couleur sang tandis que ses yeux émeraude étaient rehaussés par un maquillage noir prononcé.

Regina était bouche bée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme du regard. Sa tenue était un véritable appel à la luxure. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise la signification de tels vêtements et que son visage se ferme, son regard se durcisse.

**Salut Emma.**

**Bonsoir Henry**, répondit la blonde, puis se tournant vers la brune, **Bonsoir…**

**Regina.**

**Regina**, répéta doucement Emma. Ayant remarqué le changement sur le visage de la mère de son fils, elle ajouta, **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

**Peu importe ce que je crois, cela ne me... Ne nous regarde pas. Bonne soirée Emma.**

Regina prit Henry par l'épaule et le fit avancer, contournant Emma pour se diriger vers leur suite. Elle déverrouilla la porte, et y entrèrent, sans un regard pour la jeune blonde qui restait immobile. Au moment de refermer la porte derrière elle, Regina distingua deux mots dans le silence du couloir.

**Et merde.**

Les deux Mills étaient debout dans le salon de la suite, ils ne parlaient pas, repensant à la rencontre qui venait d'avoir lieu.

**Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible…**

**Quoi ?**

**La robe d'Emma est encore plus courte que les minishorts de Ruby.**

Regina ne pu retenir un éclat de rire au commentaire de son fils. Ruby était son amie la plus proche et ne se gênait pas pour dévoiler ses magnifiques jambes dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

**C'est une… Pari… Puripaté… Péripé… Heuu… Une prostituée ? **demanda doucement Henry.

**Péripatéticienne. Et il semblerait en effet que ce soit sa profession, du moins sa tenue ne laisse guère de doutes.** _Ni de place à l'imagination_, rajouta Regina pour elle-même. **Allez Henry, il est tard, une douche et au lit. Nous avons un programme chargé demain, il faut être en forme.**

**Bonne nuit maman,** l'adolescent s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa. Regina l'attira contre elle pour un câlin et il se débattit en rigolant. **Hey je ne suis plus un bébé !**

**Oh mais si, tu seras toujours mon petit bébé, même quand tu auras des cheveux blancs.** Elle le laissa s'éloigner mais ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer, sachant qu'il détestait ça.

**Maman !**

**Bonne nuit mon chéri.**

Elle le regarda partir dans sa chambre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son fils était toute sa vie et elle chérissait ces moments de complicité, espérant qu'ils dureraient toujours. L'adolescent ne souhaitait plus que sa mère le borde chaque soir, il était en pleine prise d'indépendance, mais il restait malgré tout très proche d'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le minibar et se servit un verre de Scotch, puis elle sortit sur le balcon et s'accouda à la rambarde, son regard se perdant en direction du Golden Gate Bridge illuminé dans la nuit. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Emma. Elle savait que la mère biologique de son fils avait fait de la prison, que c'est dans ce lieu qu'il avait vu le jour, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça. D'un coup, une question traversa son esprit. Henry était-il un « bébé trottoir » ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement qu'elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle quitta le balcon, posa son verre sur la table basse et ouvrit la porte. Emma se tenait là, les mains dans le dos, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, gênée. Avant que Regina n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, elle prit la parole.

**Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Laissez-moi vous expliquer s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'Henry et vous ayez une fausse opinion de moi.**

**Je vous l'ai dit, cela ne nous regarde pas. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez de votre vie.** Regina commença à refermer la porte mais la blonde s'avança et la bloqua du pied.

**Je vous en prie…**

Sentant la vulnérabilité dans la voix de la jeune femme, la brune hésita, puis rouvrit la porte. Elle se tenait droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard dur.

**Vous avez 2 minutes.**

**Puis-je entrer ?**

**1 minute 50 secondes.**

**Okay…** Emma respira profondément et vérifia que le couloir était toujours vide. **Je ne suis pas une prostituée.**

**Vraiment ? **Regina avait levé un sourcil, son expression montrait clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas un instant la blonde. Celle-ci continua sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

**Je suis lieutenant de Police à Boston, je suis à la poursuite d'un meurtrier, je dois l'approcher ce soir et comme il a souvent recourt aux services de… Bref, voilà la raison de cette tenue.** Elle regardait la brune, attendant sa réaction.

**D'accord… Je veux bien vous croire.** Admit Regina après plusieurs secondes de silence.

**Pourrez-vous… Pourrez-vous le dire à Henry ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses…**

**Je lui dirais.**

**Merci.**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire, elles s'observaient. Regina laissa ses yeux s'aventurer sur les courbes de la blonde, détaillant chaque partie de son corps. Une douce chaleur s'emparait d'elle et ses pensées s'égarèrent. Elle en vint un instant à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas réellement une prostituée et de ne pouvoir s'offrir les services de cette magnifique femme. Elle reprit ses esprits en réalisant la direction prise par ses pensées. Elle recula d'un pas et détourna le regard, brisant le moment.

**Bon… Et bien, les 2 minutes sont écoulées. Bonne soirée et bonne chance pour votre… mission. **Regina n'osait pas recroiser le regard de la blonde, elle avait peur que son désir soudain y soit visible.

**Merci. Bonne nuit Regina.** Emma se recula, ne regardant pas plus la jeune femme en face d'elle. Sans le savoir, les deux femmes avaient eu des pensées similaires.

La brune referma la porte et s'y adossa. Elle passa une main sur son visage et murmura.

**Henry a raison, il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un…**

* * *

Regina était installée dans l'un des confortables fauteuils situés sur le balcon de la suite. La magnifique vue sur la ville et la baie avait immédiatement charmé la jeune femme qui passait beaucoup de temps à simplement profiter du spectacle sous ses yeux. La brume matinale se dissipait lentement sous les premiers rayons du soleil, la ville apparaissait petit à petit, sortant de la torpeur de la nuit pour prendre vie doucement. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

La belle brune regardait sans le voir le réveil de San Francisco tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait que peu dormi, la rencontre de la veille l'ayant plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé revoir un jour la mère biologique de son fils, encore moins que son fils la rencontre et sûrement pas d'être physiquement attirée par cette blonde.

Leur première rencontre à l'hopital de Storybrooke avait été si rapide, Regina était tellement focalisée sur Henry à l'époque qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à cette femme. Et voilà qu'elle la croisait ici, à San Francisco, à l'autre bout du pays, déjà 2 fois. Et qu'elle connaissait son prénom. Emma… Elle aimait ce prénom, simple, court. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais elle trouvait qu'il correspondait parfaitement à la jeune femme.

Elle savait maintenant qu'Emma n'était pas une prostituée, elle en était soulagée, mais elle s'interrogeait. L'assistante sociale lui avait dit que la mère biologique de son fils avait accouchée en prison, alors comment pourvait-elle être officier de police ? Celà semblait incompatible. Regina décida de poser la question à la jeune femme la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne la croiserait probablement plus jamais et qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question.

Voulait-elle la revoir de toute façon ? Oui elle était physiquement attirée, mais cela valait-il le coup de se mettre dans une situation plus que complexe ? Et de toute façon, rien ne pouvait lui laisser croire que son attirance était réciproque. Emma avait eu un enfant, il était donc logique de penser qu'elle était hétérosexuelle.

Sur cette pensée, Regina décida d'oublier cette femme et de se concentrer sur ces vacances et surtout sur son fils.D'ailleurs, il était temps qu'il se lève pour se préparer à cette nouvelle journée. La brune se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour le réveiller.

* * *

Henry était dans le hall de l'hôtel, il observait l'effervescence matinale, le ballet des grooms et des bagagistes, les gens qui partaient, d'autre qui arrivaient. Il attendait sa mère qui s'entretenait avec l'un des réceptionnistes.

Soudain des cris attirèrent son attention, ainsi que celle de toutes les personnes présentes. Il se retourna pour apercevoir, à l'autre bout du hall, un homme en costume courir en bousculant tous ceux se trouvant sur son passage. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Henry reconnu Emma, portant la même tenue que la veille. L'homme faillit tomber en renversant le chariot d'un bagagiste mais il réussit à se rétablir et continua sa course. Il contourna la zone centrale comportant de nombreux fauteuils et tables basses, perdant un peu de son avance sur la blonde qui malgré ses talons ne se laissait pas distancer. Celle-ci, au lieu de suivre l'homme, couru droit devant elle, grimpant sur une des tables basses puis prenant un dernier appui sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pour sauter sur l'homme.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua violemment au sol. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et prit les bras qu'elle tordit dans son dos pour l'immobiliser totalement.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait observé toute la scène sans réagir, tranquillement installé dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir, se leva et commença à applaudir en se dirigeant vers Emma.

**Magnifique plaquage Sweetie, on dirait que tu as fait ca toute ta vie.**

**Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider ?** La blonde lui lança un regard noir.

**Et me priver d'un tel spectacle ? Sûrement pas.**

Emma soupira et tendit la main vers lui. Il la regarda, interrogateur.

**Les menottes**, expliqua-t-elle d'un air excédée.

**Elles n'étaient pas comprises dans ta parfaite petite panoplie ?** lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

**Killian, la ferme !**

Le brun les lui donna en riant, elle les passa à l'homme toujours bloqué au sol sous elle avant de se relever et de le mettre également debout.

**Albert Spencer, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Billy Gus. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous lors de votre procès. **_**Vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office**_**. L'inspecteur Jones va vous conduire au poste pour être interrogé.**

**Et l'inspecteur Swan va aller se changer avant d'être embarquée pour racolage.**

Killian sortit de l'hôtel en riant tandis qu'Emma secouait la tête, lassée des enfantillages de son partenaire, mais malgré tout un fin sourire éclairait son visage. La mission était un succès.

**Wahoo c'était trop classe ! Comme dans les films !**

La blonde se retourna pour voir Henry tout sourire.

**Hey, salut gamin.**

**Alors vous êtes dans la police en fait ?**

**Oui, ta mère ne te l'a pas dit ?** Emma était surprise, la brune lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle en informerait l'adolescent.

**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet.** Regina avait rejoint son fils en le voyant s'adresser à Emma. Devant le regard interrogatif d'Henry, elle poursuivit. **Elle est venue me voir hier après que tu te sois couché pour m'expliquer son travail.**

**Alors vous travaillez dans quel domaine ? La criminelle, les stups, les…**

**Henry ! **Sa mère l'interrompit.** Le lieutenant a sûrement à faire, nous n'allons pas la retenir.**

**Je ne suis pas pressée.**

**Mais nous nous avons un programme chargé. Bonne journée Emma.**

Regina s'éloigna vers la sortie de l'hôtel, entrainant avec elle Henry qui eut juste le temps d'adresser un regard d'excuse à Emma. La blonde regarda son fils et sa mère s'engouffrer dans un taxi, surprise de la façon dont la brune s'était adressée à elle et avait coupé court à la conversation.

Emma se retrouva seule au milieu du hall de l'hôtel, sous les regards des clients et du personnel présent. Elle se dirigea alors vers la réception et s'excusa pour le dérangement auprès du responsable. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Après une douche rapide, elle s'habilla plus convenablement et rassembla ses affaires. Sa mission à San Francisco était terminée, elle n'avait plus qu'à retrouver son partenaire et à rentrer à Boston.

Et surtout, à ne plus penser à sa rencontre avec son fils et sa mère...

* * *

_A suivre, en espérant que ce 1er chapitre vous aura plu..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord, merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, mise en favoris, en follow. J'ai normalement répondu à tous les messages, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne._

_Merci à mes bétas Jesson et Eviqueen3381._

_Rien ne m'appartient, bonne lecture._

_Faanny_

* * *

**Avoir une mère, deux fois**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**Henry, je compte sur toi, sois sage et obéis à Ruby.**

**Promis Maman, je serais adorable.**

**Tu te moques de moi jeune homme.**

**C'est pas la première fois que je passe quelques jours chez ma marraine, arrêtes de t'inquiéter.**

**Il a raison Regina, et ce n'est plus un bébé. Et… **Ruby entraîna son amie loin des oreilles indiscrètes de son fils, **je compte sur toi pour profiter de ces 3 jours à Boston et t'amuser.**

**Ruby, je vais au Congrès des Maires de la Côte Est, pas en vacances.**

**Ce n'est pas grave ça, je suis sûre qu'il y aura des jolies femmes et que tu trouveras bien un créneau pour prendre du bon temps. Ca te ferait le plus grand bien.**

Regina soupira, après son fils, c'est sa meilleure amie qui lui suggérait de s'amuser. Devant son manque de réaction, Ruby insista.

**Allez, je ne te demande pas de sauter sur la première femme que tu verras, mais promets moi au moins que si l'occasion se présente tu ne lui tourneras pas le dos…**

**D'accord, d'accord, c'est promis.**

**Tu vois quand tu veux,** répliqua Ruby en riant.

Les deux femmes retournèrent au près d'Henry qui les attendait en discutant avec Graham, le compagnon de sa marraine. Regina les embrassa tous les 3, et après d'ultimes recommandations, elle prit place au volant de sa Mercedes noire dernier modèle et se mit en route vers Boston.

* * *

Regina pénétra dans la salle 350 pour assister à la première table-ronde du congrès : « Fiscalité locale et développement économique : quelles perspectives ? » Sujet guère passionnant à priori mais primordial lors de la gestion d'une ville comme Storybrooke. Elle s'installa dans les premiers rangs, elle ne voulait rien perdre de cette table-ronde, elle était là pour travailler, pas pour se divertir.

En attendant l'arrivée des intervenants, elle balaya du regard la salle qui se remplissait progressivement, elle regardait sans les voir les autres maires s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quand elle se figea et dirigea de nouveau ses yeux vers la porte d'entrée. Mais il n'y avait là que deux hommes d'un certain âge en train de discuter. Elle avait pourtant cru voir... Non, elle avait du rêver. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison que cette personne soit ici, à ce congrès. Regina secoua la tête, gênée de penser à cette femme, elle se réinstalla face à l'estrade et se concentra sur la table-ronde qui débutait enfin.

Deux heures plus tard, la brune pu enfin quitter la salle. Les intervenants n'avaient pas été à la hauteur du sujet et elle s'était profondément ennuyée, sans parler de son voisin qui n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de faire la conversation tout en se perdant dans la contemplation de son décolleté. Elle se dirigea vers le restaurant où les participants au congrès prendraient tous leurs repas durant les 3 prochains jours. Regina y retrouva 3 autres maires avec lesquels elle avait sympathisé lors du congrès précédent. Ils avaient décidé de profiter des repas pour se retrouver et passer quelques moments ensemble étant donné qu'ils n'assistaient pas forcément aux mêmes conférences ou ateliers, ce qui leur permettaient en plus de partager les informations les plus intéressantes.

Durant le repas, la jeune maire était mal à l'aise. Elle ressentait une étrange sensation, comme une brûlure dans le dos, comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'observer. Elle se retourna, plusieurs fois, mais en vain. Elle ne vit personne regardant dans sa direction. Son comportement attira l'attention de ses collègues, l'un d'eux demanda :

**Regina, tout va bien ?**

**Oui, oui, ca va Steve.**

**Vous êtes sûre, vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder derrière vous ? Vous attendez quelqu'un ?**

**Non, je... J'avais juste la sensation que l'on m'observait. Ce n'est rien.** Regina sourit et continua à manger, essayant de faire abstraction de cette impression qui pourtant perdurait.

Une fois le repas terminé, Regina prit la direction de la salle 600 pour assister à 3 heures de débat sur le thème « Produire du logement : un simple problème de gouvernance ou un problème de moyen ? »

Alors qu'elle approchait d'une intersection entre deux couloirs, elle vit une femme aux longs cheveux blonds passer devant elle. Elle s'arrêta surprise, puis se remit à avancer, accélérant même le pas pour rattraper cette femme. Mais une fois le croisement atteint, elle eut beau regarder partout autour d'elle, il n'y avait aucune trace de la blonde. Regina s'immobilisa de nouveau, perdue. Avait-elle rêvé ? C'était la 2ème fois aujourd'hui qu'elle avait l'impression d'apercevoir Emma Swan dans la foule. Un homme la bouscula, la faisant réagir et se remettre à avancer. Elle atteignit enfin la salle accueillant le prochain débat, espérant réussir à sortir cette femme de ses pensées.

La pièce était déjà bien remplie et Regina n'eut guère le choix pour s'installer. Elle prit place à côté d'une jeune femme noire, mince et élancée, aux longs cheveux lisses. Alors qu'elle observait les animateurs du débat prendre place, la brune sentit sur elle le regard de sa voisine, puis celle-ci murmura en lui tendant la main :

**Tamara Martin, maire de Dowingtown, Pennsylvanie, enchantée.**

**Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, Maine, de même.** Répondit-elle sur le même ton en lui serrant brièvement la main.

**C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer une collègue, nous sommes si peu nombreuses à occuper un tel poste.**

Regina lui répondit d'un sourire puis se concentra sur le débat qui débutait. Celui-ci fut bien plus passionnant que la table-ronde du matin, les interventions étaient intéressantes et sa voisine prit par deux fois la parole pour des remarques pertinentes qui permirent à chaque fois d'approfondir encore le sujet.

Lorsque le débat prit fin, Tamara se tourna vers elle.

**Plutôt intéressant, au moins je ne suis pas venue pour rien à ce congrès.**

**Oui, cela remonte le niveau par rapport à la discussion à laquelle j'ai assisté ce matin. **

**Pourriez-vous m'en parler ? Je n'ai pas pu arriver avant ce midi et je crains d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important.**

**Rassurez-vous, au sujet de la table-ronde « Fiscalité locale et développement économique » vous n'avez rien manqué.**

Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle, se dirigeant vers le débat suivant, « Les services à la population : comment et jusqu'où ? », tout en continuant leur discussion. Spontanément, elles s'installèrent de nouveau côte à côte. Et tout en suivant le débat, elles passèrent les deux heures à commenter les interventions, se rendant compte qu'elles avaient des avis relativement similaires sur les différents aspects de leur métier.

Naturellement, elles quittèrent la pièce ensemble à la fin de la table-ronde, et discutant toujours, elles passèrent la fin de journée et la soirée ensemble. Au fur et à mesure, elles parlèrent de moins en moins de sujets professionnels et de plus en plus de leurs vies respectives. Regina se sentait bien, à l'aise, Tamara était d'agréable compagnie et elle profitait de cette soirée pour se détendre un peu, loin de ses devoirs de mère d'Henry et maire de Storybrooke.

Installées dans le bar de l'hôtel, les deux femmes terminaient leurs cocktails, un silence confortable s'était installé entre elles. Régina observait les gens quitter petit à petit le bar à cause de l'heure tardive alors que Tamara profitait de l'inattention de la brune pour la regarder discrètement.

Regina utilisait ce moment de calme pour faire le point sur cette première journée. Elle ne cessait de repenser aux moments où elle avait cru apercevoir la mère biologique de son fils, avait-elle imaginé ces visions fugaces ? Et cette sensation que quelqu'un l'observait, était-ce lié à Emma Swan ? Elle n'avait pas oublié l'attirance qu'elle avait ressentie à San Francisco pour cette femme et elle se rendait compte que deux mois plus tard, cette attirance ne s'était pas estompée et que le simple fait de penser l'apercevoir avait ravivé ce désir.

Tamara de son côté hésitait, elle trouvait la brune à son goût et elle était persuadée que comme elle, elle préférait les femmes, mais ne savait comment faire lui comprendre qu'elle aimerait la connaître plus intimement Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Regina se leva.

**Et bien, il se fait tard. Je vais vous laisser et aller me reposer. Une journée chargée nous attend demain.**

Tamara se leva alors précipitamment.

**Oui en effet.**

**J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci.**

**Plaisir partagé Regina.** Tamara hésita puis continua. **Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre ?**

La brune regarda son interlocutrice, surprise d'une telle demande. La seule femme dont Regina avait envie pour l'instant était une blonde qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais. Alors elle déclina son offre, poliment mais sèchement.

**Merci mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. **

**Heuu oui, bien sûr… Voulez-vous que l'on se retrouve ici demain matin pour assister aux débats ensemble ?**

**Pourquoi pas, **répondit Regina après quelques secondes d'hésitation.** Bonne nuit Tamara.**

**Bonne nuit Regina.**

La maire de Dowingtown regarda la brune s'éloigner en direction des ascenseurs avant de se diriger vers le bar pour commander un verre. Elle avait le sentiment de s'être ridiculisée et avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort avant de rejoindre également sa chambre.

* * *

Emma surveillait la salle 165, elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au débat, le sujet lui semblant totalement abstrait et inintéressant. Elle était débout dans le fond de la salle, dans un coin sombre d'où elle pouvait observer sans être vue. Elle était chargée de la surveillance du Maire de Boston, ce dernier ayant reçu de nombreuses menaces. C'était assez courant au vue de sa position au sein de la ville, mais cette fois-ci elles étaient suffisamment inquiétantes pour qu'un dispositif particulier soit mis en place lors de ce congrès.

Le lieutenant Swan s'était donc retrouvée en charge de la sécurité du Maire durant ces trois jours. Elle travaillait avec Killian Jones son partenaire, l'équipe habituelle de protection du Maire, ainsi que des bleus appelés en renfort. Jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi à confier la surveillance rapprochée du Maire à Killian et aux gardes du corps, mais en ce deuxième jour, c'était son tour de suivre le Maire partout où il allait, ce qui incluait ce débat absolument ennuyeux dont elle n'avait même pas retenu le thème.

Heureusement, Emma avait vite trouvé un intérêt à ce congrès. Cet intérêt était une magnifique brune aux yeux chocolat, vêtue d'un tailleur de prix et de talons vertigineux et assise à seulement quelques mètres devant elle. La blonde avait remarqué dès la veille la présence de Regina et au début elle l'avait suivi sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Quand elle s'en était rendue compte, elle avait décidé d'arrêter immédiatement et s'était concentrée sur son travail et la vérification de la bonne organisation de la sécurité.

Mais ses pensées la ramenaient sans cesse vers la mère de son fils. Elle devait d'ailleurs reconnaître que depuis San Francico deux mois plus tôt, elle avait presque sans arrêt eu la superbe brune à l'esprit. Alors elle avait cédé à son envie de la voir encore et encore et discrètement, pour ne pas que Regina la remarque, elle avait recommencé à l'observer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas correct, mais elle était attirée par Regina, elle avait envie de la connaître mais n'osant l'aborder, elle se contenta de l'observer.

Emma avait failli se faire surprendre plusieurs fois déjà, la brune devant sentir son regard sur elle. Alors elle était plus prudente, gardant ses distances. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer cette femme noire, qui ne quittait pas Regina depuis la veille. Elle n'avait pas apprécié de les voir discuter, rire, passer du temps ensemble. Son ventre se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait proches, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de cette réaction sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de ressentir ce genre de chose pour la mère de son fils.

Heureusement, la veille, Emma avait assisté à une scène qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Tamara avait tenté sa chance et s'était fait gentiment mais fermement éconduire. La blonde n'aurait pas du s'en réjouir ainsi mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que si Regina avait décliné la proposition de sa collègue, cela signifiait très certainement que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, Emma décida malgré tout de continuer à observer cette femme, ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier.

* * *

Regina sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le salon de réception de l'hôtel. C'était le 3ème et dernier jour du congrès et traditionnellement, cette journée se terminait par un somptueux cocktail ponctué des discours des participants les plus prestigieux et notamment par celui du Maire de Boston qui devait clôturer la soirée et le congrès. Storybrooke n'étant qu'une petite ville parmi des centaines d'autres, la brune n'avait pas d'intervention de prévue, elle passerait donc la soirée à discuter avec les personnes rencontrées depuis 3 jours au gré des conférences.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait délaissé ses tailleurs pour une superbe robe de soirée. Noire, discrètement striée d'argent, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds, fendue des deux côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse, découvrant à chaque pas ses magnifiques jambes. Le haut était plus sobre, des manches couvraient ses bras, un léger décolleté permettait de deviner la naissance de sa poitrine, tandis que l'arrière de la robe était échancré et dévoilait son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Pour seul bijou, elle portait une fine chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle se trouvant un petit pendentif en forme de pomme. Un maquillage discret des yeux, et un rouge à lèvres pourpre complétaient sa tenue.

Regina s'immobilisa à l'entrée du salon de réception et balaya la pièce du regard. De nombreux maires étaient déjà présents, le murmure des conversations remplissait l'espace. Elle repéra rapidement un petit groupe de personnes avec lesquelles elle avait eu des contacts les jours précédents et elle se dirigea vers elles, attrapant au passage une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un des serveurs.

Elle rejoignit ses collègues et s'intégra facilement à la conversation. La soirée avançait doucement, Regina passait d'un groupe à l'autre, d'une discussion à l'autre, elle profitait de ce moment, elle était à l'aise.

Elle avait fini par arriver dans un groupe très intéressant, composé de 6 personnes, dont le Maire de Boston. Ils échangeaient des anecdotes sur la gestion de leur municipalités quand Regina reconnu la sensation qui l'avait poursuivie durant tout le congrès. Un regard dans son dos. Quelqu'un était en train de la fixer avec insistance, encore. Elle décida cette fois-ci de ne pas se retourner, de résister à ce besoin de savoir qui la regardait ainsi.

Elle se concentra alors sur la discussion, attendant que cette sensation s'estompe. Mais après plusieurs minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, la personne qui la fixait ne semblait pas décider à arrêter. Alors, lentement, elle commença à se déplacer au rythme des mouvements dans la salle du cocktail, elle voulait voir enfin qui osait la regarder avec autant d'insistance, mais elle avait suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas se retourner brusquement, elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer.

Après de nombreuses minutes, elle avait réussi à changer quelque peu de position. Elle estimait maintenant que _l'observateur_ comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler se trouver sur sa droite et non plus juste derrière elle. Elle n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir, mais elle ne le faisait pas. Elle attendait. Allait-il se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait désormais le voir et prendre la fuite pour éviter une confrontation ? Ou bien rester là en espérant justement croiser son regard ?

La curiosité finit par être la plus forte et lentement, Regina tourna la tête pour enfin découvrir _l'observateur_. Quand enfin elle croisa son regard, la surprise la figea et elle ne put réagir.

Emma était là, fixant la brune qui s'était enfin tournée vers elle. Elle attendait ce moment depuis qu'elle avait pris place à cet endroit. Elle n'avait pu arriver au début du cocktail, ayant certaines dispositions à prendre pour la soirée, mais dès qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait cherché Regina dans la foule et une fois repérée, elle avait choisi la meilleure place pour l'observer à loisir. Et cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de se dévoiler. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Ainsi elle n'avait rien imaginé, rien rêvé, Emma était bien présente au congrès. C'est bien elle que Regina avait cru voir plusieurs fois. Une fois remise de sa surprise initiale, Regina détailla la blonde du regard. Elle était négligemment appuyée contre un des piliers entourant la salle, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles. Elle portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire également. Des talons noirs apportaient une touche de féminité à cette tenue exclusivement masculine. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient pas attachés et descendaient en larges boucles sur ses épaules. Son visage ne comportait que peu de maquillage et un fin sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'elle observait Regina la détailler de la tête au pied.

Quand la brune eut fini son inspection, leurs regards s'accrochèrent durant de longues secondes. L'intensité du moment fut telle qu'elles durent détourner les yeux pour ne pas être submergées.

Regina essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation avec ses collègues, de ne plus penser à la blonde à quelques mètres d'elle mais en vain. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de brefs coups d'œil dans sa direction et à chaque fois, elle croisait son regard. Et à chaque fois, la brune finissait par détourner les yeux, gênée de ce qu'elle croyait lire dans les prunelles vertes de la jeune femme. Du désir…

Encore un coup d'oeil mais cette fois-ci Emma ne la regardait pas. Elle était tournée vers l'estrade, la tête inclinée sur le côté, sa main droite appuyant sur son oreille. Regina remarque alors que la blonde portait une oreillette. Elle semblait écouter avec attention puis elle prononça quelques mots avant de laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps et, à la surprise de la brune, de se diriger vers elle.

Regina la regarda s'approcher sans savoir comment réagir et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, Emma arriva à ses côtés et prit la parole, s'adressant au Maire de Boston.

**Excuser moi de vous déranger monsieur le Maire, mais vous êtes attendus pour votre discours de clôture. **

**Ah lieutenant, laissez-moi d'abord faire les présentations.** Il se tourna vers les personnes autour de lui et continua. **Voici le lieutenant Emma Swan, de la police criminelle de Boston, qui a été chargé de gérer ma protection lors de ce congrès.** Il insista ensuite pour lui présenter chacune des personnes présentes dont Regina.

Emma les salua tous puis rappela au Maire qu'ils avaient un protocole à suivre.

**Je sais Lieutenant, ma sécurité est à ce prix.** Il soupira. **Je sais que ce congrès est une corvée pour vous.**

**Monsieur…**

**Non, ne niez pas, je sais ce que vous pensez. Et à vrai dire je suis assez d'accord avec vous. Vous êtes à la criminelle, vous avez mieux à faire que surveiller des politiciens qui ne font que discuter, boire du champagne et manger des petits fours.** Il rigola puis reprit son sérieux. **Mais je tenais à vous féliciter pour le travail que vous avez accompli durant ces trois jours. Vous avez fait du très bon boulot lieutenant, merci.**

**Je n'ai fait que mon devoir monsieur**, répondit Emma en inclinant légèrement la tête dans un sourire.

**Alors, vous m'escortez ?**

**Pas cette fois-ci monsieur, c'est le lieutenant Jones qui va vous accompagner.** Emma désigna son collègue qui était arrivé entre temps.

**Monsieur le Maire, si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

**Allons-y Jones.**

Emma regarda le Maire et Killian s'éloigner et s'adressa aux personnes restantes autour d'elle.

**Je vais vous laisser, bonne soirée.**

Elle se recula lentement, prenant le temps de frôler doucement le bras de Regina tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens puis elle retourna prendre sa place contre le pilier.

Une fois réinstallée à son poste d'observation, la blonde continua de regarder celle qui occupait ses pensées. Elle était en train de revoir son opinion sur la brune. Emma était certaine d'avoir vu du désir dans son regard. Ce serait-elle trompée sur les goûts de cette femme ? Elle n'osait le croire, l'espérer.

Regina de son côté était partagée, elle ne savait comment réagir. Cette blonde l'attirait, elle ne pouvait prétendre le contraire mais la situation était tellement étrange, elle ne savait que faire. Ecouter son envie ou sa raison ? Elle repensa à Ruby et à son fils qui lui avaient tous les deux conseillé à leur façon de s'amuser. Ils ne pensaient sûrement pas à la mère biologique du jeune homme quand ils lui avaient dit ça, mais actuellement Regina n'avait envie de « s'amuser » avec aucune autre femme. Alors elle se décida, cette nuit elle allait penser à elle, et elle s'occuperait des conséquences plus tard. Pour une fois, elle allait écouter ses désirs et non son bon sens. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ce moment plus tard et avoir des regrets.

Quand le Maire de Boston prit la parole, la salle fut plongée dans la pénombre, seule l'estrade était éclairée. Tout le monde était concentré sur l'allocution et personne ne fit attention à Regina qui doucement se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et Emma. Elle prit place à ses côtés en silence. Silence qu'Emma n'osa rompre alors elle attendit, se doutant que la brune n'était pas venue là sans raison. Et en effet, après quelques instants, elle l'entendit murmurer.

**Miss Swan, quelle surprise de vous voir ici…**

**Une bonne surprise j'espère.** Répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

**A vrai dire, c'est même une très bonne surprise.**

**Vous m'en voyez ravie.**

Elles se regardèrent, grâce à l'éclairage d'une sortie de secours situées derrière elles, elles pouvaient distinguer leurs visages. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles n'avaient jamais été si proches l'une de l'autre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles avaient toutes deux la même envie.

**Que diriez-vous de poursuivre cette… discussion… ailleurs ? **

Emma n'hésita pas un instant avant de répondre.

**Avec plaisir.**

Regina quitta alors la salle, suivie par Emma. Perdues dans leurs pensées, elles ne firent pas attention aux applaudissements saluant la fin du discours du Maire de Boston. Arrivées dans le hall, la brune appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'espace confiné. La cabine s'éleva et les conduisit rapidement à l'étage souhaité. Elles profitèrent de ce court trajet pour s'observer encore, leurs yeux exprimant les mots qui ne sortaient pas de leurs bouches.

Elles avancèrent ensuite le long du couloir silencieux et atteignirent la chambre de la brune. Elle déverrouilla la porte, abaissa la poignée et entra dans la pièce sans un regard pour la blonde qui resta dans le couloir, hésitant un instant devant la porte grande ouverte.

Regina, sentant que la blonde ne l'avait pas suivie, se retourna et revint sur ses pas. Elle colla pratiquement son corps à celui d'Emma, puis toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle attrapa sa cravate et recula lentement, tirant la jeune femme vers elle. Emma résista un instant avant que l'excitation déclenchée par le geste de la brune soit la plus forte et qu'elle se laisse entraîner dans la chambre.

Une fois le seuil de la pièce passé, Emma referma la porte du pied et réduisant l'espace entre elles, elle prit pour la première fois possession des lèvres de Regina.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre le 20 août._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour tous vos messages, vous êtes géniaux :) __Voilà la suite, en espérant que vous apprécierez toujours autant._

_J'ai posté ce chapitre hier mais suite à un bug du site il était impossible (même pour moi O.o) d'y accéder. je le reposte donc ce matin, en espérant que cette fois-ci celà fonctionnera._

_Bonne lecture._

_Faanny_

* * *

**Avoir une mère, deux fois**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla les deux femmes qui dormaient profondément. La brune tâtonna sur la table de chevet, trouva l'interrupteur et la lumière les éblouit. Alors qu'elle attrapait enfin le combiné pour répondre, la blonde enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour protéger ses yeux de la soudaine luminosité.

**Allo ?**

**...**

**Heu... Oui... Merci.**

**...**

**Un... Un instant s'il vous plaît.**

Regina mit la main sur le micro du combiné et regarda la femme à ses côtés.

**Tu prends quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?**

Surprise Emma sortit la tête de l'oreiller, se tourna vers elle. Depuis que le téléphone avait sonné, elle s'attendait à devoir quitter la chambre au plus vite et sûrement pas à être invitée à partager un petit déjeuner. Elle finit par répondre.

**Un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.**

Regina reprit sa conversation téléphonique.

**Un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, du café et quelques viennoiseries, s'il vous plaît.**

**...**

**Parfait, merci.**

La brune raccrocha, et se réinstalla dans le lit.

**Le petit déjeuner sera là dans 20 minutes.**

**Il est quelle heure ?**

**6 heures. J'ai oublié que j'avais demandé à la réception de me réveiller si tôt**, s'excusa Regina. **Mais il y a plusieurs heures de route jusqu'à Storybrooke et je ne veux pas rentrer tard.**

**Pas de souci.** Emma s'étira dans le lit.

Les deux femmes ne savaient comment se comporter. Elles avaient passé la nuit ensemble, n'écoutant que leur désir commun puis la fatigue avait eut raison d'elles et maintenant elles étaient réveillées, nues dans le même lit. Elles n'osaient se regarder alors qu'elles repensaient toutes les deux à la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer.

**Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux.** Suggéra Regina, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

**Bonne idée, merci.**

Emma sortit du lit, et ne prenant pas la peine de se couvrir, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La brune ne put empêcher son regard de détailler le corps dont elle avait découvert et aimé les courbes une grande partie de la nuit.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière la blonde, Regina se leva à son tour. Elle commença par rassembler les vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, souriant lorsqu'elle retrouva le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme accroché à la poignée du placard. Elle plia et rangea ses affaires, puis toujours nue, elle prit celles d'Emma et entra dans la salle de bain.

La silhouette élancée de la blonde se devinait à travers la vitre embuée. L'eau cessa de couler et la porte s'entrouvrit, dévoilant le corps de la jeune femme, les gouttes d'eau s'écoulant lentement le long de ses formes.

**Tu veux te joindre à moi ? 20 minutes c'est largement suffisant pour une douche à deux… **

L'envie avec laquelle Emma regardait son corps ne laissa pas à Regina la possibilité de décliner cette offre plus qu'alléchante et c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle rejoignit la blonde dans la douche.

* * *

Les deux femmes avaient juste eu le temps de se sécher sommairement et d'enfiler un peignoir quand le petit déjeuner fut servit dans la chambre. Elles étaient assises sur le lit, face à face, l'une respirant les effluves parfumées de son café, l'autre dégustant lentement son chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle.

La gêne du réveil avait laissé place à un silence confortable, mais en rien lourd. Elles profitaient simplement de ce moment de calme. Regina fut la première à briser ce silence.

**Henry prend aussi de la cannelle avec son chocolat…**

**Ah bon ?** L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage d'Emma.

**Oui, je ne sais pas d'où ca lui est venu. Nous ne connaissons personne qui le boit comme ça.**

**C'est un drôle de hasard...** Un silence, puis une question hésitante. **Comment va-t-il ?**

**Il va bien.** Regina souriait, comme toujours quand elle parlait de son fils. **Il a encore grandi depuis San Francisco, il est en pleine période de croissance.** **Depuis la rentrée il a rejoint le club de natation et mon petit garçon est en train de se transformer en un beau jeune homme. D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'il commence à s'intéresser aux filles, enfin surtout à une…**

**C'est de son âge, les premiers émois…**

**Oui, et sa marraine l'encourage en plus. Je n'ose imaginer quels conseils de drague elle aura pu lui donner durant ces 3 jours.** Elle précisa pour Emma, **Il est chez elle en ce moment, même s'il aurait pu rester seul à la maison je préfère qu'il soit avec des adultes… Même si parfois je doute que Ruby soit vraiment une adulte**. Regina riait en disant cela et Emma l'observait, heureuse de découvrir un peu la vie de son enfant et de sa mère.

**Je suppose que Ruby est sa marraine.**

**Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est du genre excentrique mais c'est une personne sur laquelle j'ai toujours pu compter. Henry et elle sont très proches, très complices. **

Regina continua à parler de son fils, Emma posa encore quelques questions. Même si le sujet était sensible, l'une était intarissable et l'autre avide de la moindre information.

La conversation prit fin naturellement, en même temps que le petit déjeuner. Emma fut la première à se lever, elle débarrassa le lit du plateau contenant les tasses vides et commença à s'habiller. Regina fit de même puis se rendit dans la salle de bain pour rapidement se coiffer et se maquiller. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, la blonde était assise sur le lit, prête à partir.

Emma se leva et fit face à la brune.

**Bon… Heu… Je vais y aller…**

**Oui…**

Les deux femmes ne savaient quoi dire, quoi faire, le silence s'installa et se prolongea. Emma fut la première à le briser, par un murmure.

**Va-t-on se revoir ? Autrement que par hasard ?**

**Je ne sais pas… **Regina hésitait, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. **La situation est… compliquée…**

**Henry…** Un autre murmure.

**Henry. **

**J'ai vraiment aimé cette nuit… Et ce matin…**

**Moi aussi… Mais… **

**Tu regrettes ?**

**Non ! Non… Absolument pas. **

**Alors pour quoi ce **_**mais**_** ?**

**Tu es la mère biologique de l'enfant que j'ai adopté…** **C'est…** La brune ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son ressenti.

**Compliqué… **Termina la blonde.

Le silence de nouveau, pesant. Elles se regardaient, immobiles, silencieuses. Encore une fois c'est Emma qui y mit fin.

**Tiens**, elle tendit à l'autre femme un petit morceau de carton qu'elle venait de sortir de sa veste, **c'est mon numéro, mon adresse. Si un jour tu veux me revoir, ou si Henry a un problème, ou… Enfin, tu en fais ce que tu veux… **

Regina prit la carte de visite, puis regarda Emma se diriger vers la porte. La blonde se retourna, elles échangèrent un dernier regard et sans un mot, elle sortit de la chambre.

La brune resta debout sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixés sur la porte depuis longtemps refermée. Elle finit par se reprendre, elle prit connaissance des informations se trouvant sur la carte qu'elle avait toujours en main :

_**Lieutenant Emma SWAN **_

_**Boston Police Department, District: A-1 Downtown**_

_70 Bay State Road _

_Boston, Massachusett_

_**(617) 494-8477**_

Elle rangea soigneusement le petit morceau de carton dans son portefeuille, puis attrapant son sac de voyage, elle quitta elle aussi la chambre pour rentrer chez elle et retrouver son fils.

* * *

Emma marchait lentement le long de la Charles River. Elle n'avait rien de prévu en ce dimanche matin alors elle profitait du calme matinal pour rentrer chez elle à pied. Il y avait plusieurs kilomètres entre l'hôtel où avait eu lieu le congrès et son appartement, mais elle avait justement besoin de ce temps pour faire le point sur les 3 derniers jours.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle pensa à Regina. Quand on lui avait confié la sécurité du Maire durant le congrès, elle avait été plus ennuyée qu'autre chose. Attribuer la protection d'un VIP à la criminelle, quel gâchis de compétences selon elle. Mais les menaces qu'il avait reçu étaient inquiétantes et comme toujours elle avait accompli son travail avec rigueur et sérieux. Enfin au début…

Dès l'instant où elle avait reconnu Regina parmi la multitude des personnes présentes, sa mission était passée au second plan. Sous prétexte de surveiller les différents débats, elle avait délégué la plupart des tâches d'encadrement à son partenaire et aux autres agents présents sur place.

Elle avait, par le plus grand des hasards bien évidemment, assisté aux mêmes débats que la mère adoptive de son fils. Installée au fond des diverses salles, elle l'avait observée. Tantôt s'ennuyant, tantôt intervenant, parfois excédée par certaines interventions, Emma avait vécu le congrès au travers des réactions de Regina.

Elle avait plusieurs fois failli se faire surprendre, mais son expérience de la filature lui avait à chaque fois permis de ne pas se faire repérer. Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sur le moment cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Elles n'étaient pas amies, à peine des connaissances. Elles avaient juste un fils en commun.

Emma soupira. La situation était vraiment surréaliste.

La blonde se devait au moins d'être honnête avec elle-même. Durant ces 3 jours elle n'avait pratiquement pas pensé à Henry, seule Regina avait occupé ses pensées. Et qu'aurait-elle fait si le Maire de Boston ne les avait pas présentées l'une à l'autre ? Serait-elle restée dans l'ombre sans oser l'approcher ou bien se serait-elle décider à aller lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Emma n'en savait rien et elle préférait ne pas y penser, après tout elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière, et elle ne le voulait pas de toute façon.

Elles n'avaient presque pas parlé en fait. Elles s'étaient regardées, énormément, se noyant dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Ces regards, cette façon de détailler son corps, de suivre chacun de ses mouvements, elles s'étaient dévorées des yeux toute la soirée. Elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'elles avaient la même envie et c'est presque naturellement qu'à la fin du cocktail Emma l'avait suivi. C'est naturellement que Regina l'avait invité dans sa chambre. C'est naturellement qu'elles s'étaient embrassées. C'est naturellement qu'elles avaient fait l'amour.

Et elles avaient recommencé le lendemain matin. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se souviennent.

Henry. Leur fils. La mère biologique et la mère adoptive.

Comme Regina l'avait dit, c'était compliqué. Emma secoua la tête, et murmura

**Compliqué, tu parles… Le mot est faible…**

La blonde arrêta de marcher et s'accouda à la rambarde, son regard se perdant sur les vaguelettes couvrant le fleuve.

Elle avait donné sa carte de visite à la brune, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais de ses nouvelles. Oui elles avaient passé un très bon moment, un sourire se dessina un instant sur ses lèvres, mais la gêne au moment de la séparation ne laissait guère de doute sur la suite de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? Leur histoire ? Leur relation ? Non, elles n'avaient rien de tout ça. Elles avaient juste passé une nuit ensemble.

Il fallait être réaliste, il ne pouvait y avoir plus entre elle. Emma était persuadée que jamais Regina ne voudrait que la mère biologique de son fils ait une place dans sa vie. Et elle, voulait-elle avoir une place dans la vie de son enfant ? Enfant qui de toute façon n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était pour lui. Non, elle n'était pas prête à être mère, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas plus prête à ça que 14 ans plus tôt.

Emma soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

**Ma pauvre fille, une nuit de sexe et t'es déjà en train de t'imaginer faire partie de leur vie. Reviens un peu sur terre !**

Finalement c'était mieux comme ça, Emma garderait un bon souvenir de ce congrès et ça s'arrêterait là. Voilà, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, cette nuit serait juste un moment agréable qu'elle conserverait dans un coin de sa mémoire.

La blonde reprit sa route, l'esprit plus léger, pour parcourir le chemin restant jusqu'à son appartement. Elle y arriva 2 heures plus tard, elle avait pris son temps, profitant de la ville. Elle se changea, mettant un vieux jogging, la tenue parfaite pour un dimanche à ne rien faire, elle s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la PS3, prête à se défouler sur Call of Duty.

* * *

Perdue dans ses pensées Regina regardait la route sans vraiment la voir, elle conduisait plus par reflexe qu'autre chose. Heureusement l'autoroute était relativement dégagé et la circulation fluide. Elle roulait depuis une heure maintenant, Boston était loin derrière.

Les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi résonnaient dans l'habitacle. La brune essayait de se concentrer sur la musique pour ne pas penser à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne cessait de revivre encore et encore ses étreintes avec Emma.

Elle avait laissé son désir, ses envies prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et maintenant elle était perdue, elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle pensa à la carte, précautionneusement rangée dans son portefeuille. Oserait-elle la contacter ? Elle n'en savait rien, il était trop tôt pour qu'elle y pense, elle avait besoin de temps pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle voulait.

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son fils, sa ville, sa vie de tous les jours. Se concentrant sur cette pensée, elle reporta son attention sur la route, pressée d'arriver à Storybrooke.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle gara sa Mercedes devant le Granny's, elle savait que Ruby y travaillait tous les dimanches et qu'Henry serait avec elle. Elle pénétra dans le restaurant, et repéra immédiatement son fils installé au bar, un comics entre les mains. Ruby était derrière le comptoir, en train de laver quelques verres. En entendant le carillon de l'entrée, ils avaient tous deux levé les yeux vers elle et ils l'accueillirent en souriant.

**Salut Maman.**

**Hey Regina !**

**Bonjour mon chéri.** Regina l'enlaça en l'embrassant. **Bonjour Ruby, alors il a été sage ?** Elle prit place à côté de son fils.

**Il a été adorable, comme toujours.**

**Alors c'était bien ton congrès ?**

La brune mit quelques secondes à répondre à la question de son fils.

**Heu… Oui, oui. C'était très intéressant.**

La serveuse avait immédiatement noté l'hésitation de Regina et elle enchaîna.

**Tu as fait des rencontres intéressantes ? **

**Très intéressantes, le maire de Boston notamment est un homme charmant.** Répondit la brune en fusillant son amie du regard, espérant lui faire oublier ce sujet de discussion, au moins devant Henry.

**Le maire de Boston ? Vraiment ?** Ruby avait délaissé sa vaisselle pour s'accouder au comptoir, juste en face de Regina, son visage à hauteur du sien.

**Oui, vraiment.**

Regina se tortillait sur son tabouret, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait résister longtemps à la curiosité de la jeune femme mais elle refusait de parler de ça devant son fils. Elle lança un regard vers Henry avant de revenir vers Ruby, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses questions tant qu'il serait là.

Comprenant la situation, Ruby s'adressa au jeune homme.

**Henry, tu voudrais pas aller voir si Graham n'aurait pas besoin d'un coup de main pour… faire… ce qu'il doit être en train de faire…**

L'adolescent regarda Ruby et sa mère, il soupira, se leva et s'éloigna. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna vers les 2 femmes et leur dit :

**Vous savez, j'suis plus un bébé. Il vous suffit de me dire que vous voulez discuter entre vous au lieu d'inventer un prétexte bidon pour me faire partir.**

**Oups, je crois que j'ai vexé mon filleul…**

**En même temps ce n'était guère discret. « Un coup de main pour faire ce qu'il doit être en train de faire ». Franchement Ruby tu aurais pu trouver mieux. Il a 14 ans, pas 5**. Répondit Regina en riant.

**Hey n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation toi. Alors, dis-moi tout ! Et ne me parle pas du **_**charmant**_** maire de Boston veux-tu !**

La brune garda le silence quelques instants, ne sachant quoi dire ou ne pas dire, puis elle murmura :

**J'ai suivi ton conseil, je me suis **_**amusée**_** comme tu dis si bien.**

**C'est parfait ça,** s'exclama Ruby. **Je veux tout savoir !**

**Il n'y a rien de plus à dire Ruby. **Le ton de Regina était sec mais la serveuse n'y prêta pas attention.

**Mais au contraire ma chère. Blonde, brune, rousse ? Grande ou petite ? Plus douée avec ses doigts ou sa langue ? Y'a plein de chose à dire.**

**Ruby !** Regina ne savait où se mettre, elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu leur conversation. Heureusement le restaurant était quasiment vide à cette heure et les quelques personnes présentes ne faisaient pas attention aux deux femmes.

**Allez, j'attends…**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes ça…**

La serveuse ne quittait pas son amie du regard, elle tapotait le comptoir avec ses ongles, attendant une réponse à sa question. Finalement Regina se décida et murmura si bas que Ruby du tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

**Blonde, grande, très très douée… avec les 2…**

**Parfait ! Tu la revoies quand ?**

**Je n'ai pas prévu de la revoir.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Comment ça pourquoi ?**

**Tu as, à priori, passé un très bon moment avec cette femme, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu plus ?**

**Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…**

**Elle habite à l'autre bout du pays ?**

**Non… Elle vit à Boston**

**Ce n'est pas si loin que ça, c'est un point positif. Elle est mariée ?**

**Non… Enfin, je n'en sais rien... Je ne crois pas... On n'a pas vraiment discuté…** répondit Regina en rougissant, son regard dirigé vers ses mains.

**Oui, je me doute bien que vos bouches étaient occupées à autre chose… **

**Ruby…** Soupira la brune.

La serveuse prit une expression sérieuse, elle posa sa main sur celles de son amie et la regarda.

**Regina, regarde-moi.** Une fois l'attention de la jeune femme dirigée vers elle, elle poursuivit. **Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

**Rien…**

**Pas de ça avec moi s'il te plaît. Je te connais, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Je suis ton amie, je suis là pour toi. Mais pour que je puisse t'aider, il faut que tu me parles.**

**C'est… compliqué…**

**Mais encore…**

**Cette femme… Je la connaissais. Je l'avais déjà rencontré… C'était la troisième fois que nos chemins se croisaient.**

**Vous aviez déjà couché ensemble ?**

**Non, non. Les circonstances étaient différentes.**

Ruby ne répondit rien, laissant le temps à Regina de rassembler ses pensées, de trouver les bons mots pour s'exprimer.

**Henry et moi nous l'avons croisé à San Francisco cet été. Mais je l'avais déjà rencontrée avant… C'est… C'est elle qui a sauvé Henry en lui donnant sa moelle… C'est la mère biologique d'Henry...**

**Oh putain !**

**Langage Ruby…** Répliqua Regina par habitude.

**Oui je sais… Mais là quand même, tu peux m'accorder les circonstances atténuantes… Bon sang j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.** La serveuse fit le tour du comptoir et vint s'installer à côté de son amie, sur le tabouret occupé plus tôt par son filleul.

**Tu comprends maintenant… ?**

**Je comprends surtout que tu t'es mise dans une sacrée situation. Mais comment tu sais que c'est elle ? Et elle, elle sait qui tu es ? Et Henry, il sait ? Et elle…**

**Stop Ruby ! Calmes-toi. C'est moi qui devrais paniquer là, pas toi.**

**Oui… Tu as raison, je me calme**. Ruby respira profondément, lentement, plusieurs fois. **Voilà je suis calmée. Dis-moi tout.**

Regina secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle par les réactions de son amie, puis elle lui expliqua la situation. Ruby pensait jusqu'ici qu'Henry avait bénéficié d'un don de moelle grâce au fichier national des donneurs, seuls Regina, le Docteur Whale et l'assistante sociale étaient au courant de l'identité du donneur. La brune expliqua tout à son amie, la rencontre fortuite à l'hôpital, puis celle 2 mois auparavant à San Francisco, et enfin la dernière à Boston.

La serveuse avait écouté Regina sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait terminé, elle prit à son tour la parole.

**Compliqué… C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…**

**Tu m'aides pas là Ruby…**

**Je sais, je sais… Tu voudrais la revoir ?**

**Je ne sais pas… Oui… Non… Peut-être… Je… **Un soupir.

**Et elle, tu sais ce qu'elle veut ?**

**Je crois qu'elle voudrait qu'on se revoit, elle me l'a demandé, elle m'a donné sa carte… **

**C'est toi ou Henry qu'elle veut voir ?**

Regina la regarda, interrogative.

**Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Je la connais pas, je sais pas ce qu'elle veut, mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Vous vous croisez à San Francisco alors qu'elle habite à Boston. Puis ce congrès. C'est un drôle de hasard je trouve. De toutes les personnes possibles, c'est sur la mère biologique d'Henry que tu tombes. Peut-être que… **La serveuse hésitait à poursuivre.

**Que quoi Ruby ?**

**Qu'elle cherche juste un moyen d'approcher Henry pour le récupérer.**

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre le 1er septembre._


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour tous vos messages, mise en favori,..._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Faanny_

* * *

**Avoir une mère, deux fois**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Emma s'immobilisa quelques instants. Elle observa son objectif, situé à environ 1m50 sur sa droite. Elle se concentra sur ce point, respirant lentement, puis se ramassant sur elle-même, elle s'élança. Sa main droite s'empara fermement de sa prise. Elle attendit que le mouvement de balancier de son corps suspendu dans le vide cesse, puis elle saisit une aspérité du bout des doigts de sa main gauche. Ensuite, elle positionna son pied droit le long d'une fine fissure. Une fois ces 3 prises assurées, elle reprit sa progression lente mais précise le long de la paroi.

A intervalles réguliers, elle fixait dans la roche un coinceur à cames, lui permettant ainsi d'utiliser un dispositif d'assurage en cas de chute. Elle grimpait en solo, mais ne prenait jamais de risques inutiles. Sa prudence lui avait permis d'éviter tout souci jusqu'ici et elle comptait bien continuer comme ça pour profiter encore longtemps de la vie.

Le sommet était proche, plus que quelques mètres et elle aurait atteint son objectif du jour. Elle était impatiente d'y arriver mais n'augmenta pas pour autant son rythme de grimpe. La précipitation était l'ennemi de la sécurité en escalade, elle le savait. Une dernière prise, une poussée sur ses jambes, et la voilà au sommet. Emma s'éloigna de quelques pas du bord puis se détacha. Elle marcha un peu pour détendre ses membres, puis elle prit enfin le temps d'admirer la vue. Au loin, l'océan à perte de vue, au pied de la falaise une forêt de pin s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Elle se tourna vers le sud, son regard se concentrant sur la petite ville visible au bord de l'eau. Storybrooke.

Elle prit une barre de céréales dans son sac qu'elle mangea lentement, puis elle but de longues gorgées d'eau citronnée. Une fois rassasiée, elle mit en place son matériel sur un piton d'ancrage déjà installé là et commença sa descente en rappel. Ses mouvements étaient souples et aériens, elle prenait son temps, profitant du paysage, du calme. Seuls les bruits provenant de ses mouvements dérangeaient le silence de la nature. Elle prit soin de récupérer tous les coinceurs qu'elle avait utilisé lors de sa montée, laissant ainsi la voie propre.

Une fois le sol atteint, Emma releva la tête et parcourut du regard la paroi devant elle, un sourire sur le visage. Elle était satisfaite et fière d'elle, comme après chaque ascension réussie. Elle se détacha, retira son baudrier et tira d'un coup sec sur la corde qui pendait toujours devant elle. Celle-ci s'enroula par terre dans un sifflement tandis qu'Emma se dirigeait vers sa voiture pour ranger son matériel. Elle vérifia un par un chaque mousqueton, chaque coinceur avant de les remettre à leur emplacement. C'était un rituel après chaque ascension, un moyen de contrôler que son matériel soit toujours en bon état. Vint ensuite la corde qu'elle enroula soigneusement. Puis elle prit place au volant de sa Camaro jaune et se dirigea vers la route principale. Elle tourna sur la droite en direction de la ville et plus particulièrement de la pension de famille Granny's où elle avait réservé une chambre pour le week-end.

Après quelques minutes de trajet dans la forêt, la voiture arriva enfin dans la ville. Le GPS intégré conduisit directement Emma devant l'auberge. Elle prit son sac de voyage dans le coffre puis poussa la porte du bâtiment. Elle observa la déco quelque peu vieillotte de l'entrée puis se dirigea vers l'accueil. Ne voyant personne, elle appuya sur la sonnette se trouvant sur le comptoir mais en vain. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, elle sortit de la pension et prit la direction du restaurant du même nom se trouvant juste à côté.

Le carillon de la porte se perdit dans le brouhaha ambiant de cette fin de journée et personne ne remarqua son entrée. Emma repéra immédiatement la serveuse derrière son comptoir et l'aborda.

**Bonjour.**

**Bonjour, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?**

**Heu... En fait je viens pour l'auberge. J'ai réservé une chambre pour le week-end et...**

**Oh oui, exact. Attendez, je vous y conduis immédiatement. **

Ruby, fit le tour du comptoir et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Emma se retourna pour la suivre et dans le mouvement, se trouva juste en face de la table occupée par Henry et Regina. Cette dernière leva justement les yeux à cet instant et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ruby qui avait ouvert la porte, brisa l'instant en s'adressant à la blonde.

**Vous venez ?**

Emma détourna les yeux de Regina, le temps de répondre à la serveuse.

**Oui, j'arrive.**

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore la brune quelques secondes avant de sortir à la suite de Ruby. Celle-ci pénétra dans l'auberge et se saisit du registre posé sur le comptoir. Elle balaya la page du regard et s'adressant à la blonde devant elle, elle demanda :

**Emma Swan ?**

**C'est bien moi.**

**Réservation pour 2 nuits avec petit déjeuner.**

**Exactement.**

**Alors le petit déjeuner est servi à côté dans le restaurant à partir de 6h30. Savez-vous vers qu'elle heure vous le prendrez ?**

**Vers 7h je pense. Est-ce possible d'avoir un panier repas pour le déjeuner ?**

**Bien sûr, que voudriez-vous ?**

**Heu... des sandwichs, des fruits. Quelque chose de simple.**

**Aucun souci, c'est noté. Il sera prêt pour 7h avec le petit déjeuner. Il vous en faudra aussi un pour dimanche ?**

**Oui, s'il vous plaît.**

**Autre chose ?**

**Non, rien d'autre.**

**Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.**

La serveuse attrapa une des clés accrochées sur le mur derrière elle et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

**Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Ruby Lucas, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ruby.**

**Heu... Enchantée Ruby. Vous... Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma.**

La blonde ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la marraine de son fils et eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de suivre la jeune femme. Celle-ci continua à faire la conversation.

**Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène à Storybrooke ?**

**L'escalade. Je fais de l'escalade et il y a quelques parois intéressantes dans les environs. **

**De l'escalade.** Ruby semblait impressionnée. **Ca c'est classe. Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait en faire par ici.**

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la serveuse s'était arrêtée devant la porte portant le chiffre 3 et l'avait ouverte.

**Et voilà votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Vous me trouverez au restaurant. Tenez, la clé.**

**Merci.**

**Vous mangerez au Granny's ce soir ?**

**Oui, je pense.**

**Alors à tout à l'heure.**

Ruby sortit, laissant la blonde seule au milieu de la chambre. Emma posa son sac sur le lit et fit rapidement le tour des lieux. La décoration n'était pas vraiment moderne mais la pièce respirait la propreté, la literie semblait confortable et la salle de bain comportait une douche et une baignoire spacieuse. La blonde se voyait déjà prendre un bon bain relaxant le lendemain en revenant de sa journée de grimpe.

Mais pour ce soir, une douche serait suffisante, elle n'avait fait qu'une petite ascension l'après-midi et son corps n'avaient pas besoin d'une telle détente. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit des vêtements ainsi que son nécessaire de toilettes et retourna dans la salle d'eau.

Une fois sous l'eau, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt dans le restaurant. Bien sûr, sous couvert de l'escalade, si elle était venue ici c'était dans l'espoir de revoir Regina, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé la voir à peine arrivée. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, juste le temps de croiser son regard quelques secondes. Mais cela avait suffit. Suffit pour voir la surprise mais aussi la joie dans les yeux de la brune. Enfin c'est ainsi qu'Emma interprétait l'éclat qui avait illuminé les pupilles chocolats. Elle espérait juste ne pas se tromper.

La jeune femme avait mis du temps avant de reconnaître qu'elle avait envie de revoir la brune. C'est en prenant conscience qu'elle passait son temps à attendre un appel, un message qui n'arrivait pas qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait cru que ce ne serait qu'une nuit et qu'elle passerait à autre chose, qu'elle continuerait sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors au lieu d'attendre elle avait décidé d'agir.

Emma avait longtemps hésité avant de venir à Storybrooke, pesant le pour et le contre. Après avoir attendu en vain des nouvelles de la jeune femme, elle avait d'abord profité de son statut de policier pour obtenir les coordonnées de la mairesse. Elle aurait pu accéder à bien plus d'informations mais elle avait choisit de ne pas consulter son dossier, se contentant de son adresse et de son numéro de téléphone. Elle voulait apprendre à la connaître, pas l'espionner. Souvent elle avait composé le numéro, avant de reculer à chaque fois, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

Alors finalement elle avait décidé de profiter d'un week-end de 3 jours pour prendre la direction de cette petite ville du Maine. Elle voulait la voir, lui parler, essayer de savoir si ce besoin de se revoir était réciproque. Emma ressentait la nécessité de savoir, cela lui permettrait ensuite d'avancer dans une direction ou dans l'autre en fonction de ce que Regina voudrait. Alors la blonde était à la fois impatiente et anxieuse, redoutant et attendant de discuter avec la brune qui occupait ses pensées depuis un mois.

* * *

Au même moment, alors que Ruby avait repris son poste au restaurant, Regina la rejoignit, s'installant sur un tabouret au comptoir et l'interpella.

**Ruby ?**

**Oui ?**

**La femme que tu as accompagné... Que... Enfin...**

**Ah, je vois qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil**, s'amusa la serveuse avec un clin d'œil. A**lors, elle s'appelle Emma Swan, elle reste le week-end, elle est là pour faire de l'escalade et...**

**Non, attend. Je sais qui c'est...**

**Ah bon ?** Ruby la regarda, d'abord étonnée, puis soupçonneuse. **Et qui est-ce ?**

Regina regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait et murmura.

**C'est la femme dont je t'ai parlé, celle du congrès...**

**Quoi !** S'exclama la serveuse. **C'est la m...**

**Ruby ! **La brune interrompit son amie juste à temps.

**Oups... Désolée.** La serveuse eut la décence d'être gênée devant la gaffe qu'elle avait faillit faire. Elle ne rajouta rien, songeuse.

**Je connais cette expression... A quoi tu penses Ruby ?**

**Je me demande juste ce qu'elle fait là.**

**Tu n'as pas parlé d'escalade ?**

**Si, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'elle vienne de Boston jusqu'à Storybrooke juste pour de l'escalade ?**

**Elle... Elle avait peut-être envie de me revoir ? Après tout c'est ce qu'elle semblait vouloir à Boston... **Regina avait baissé les yeux, peu sûre d'elle et voulant cacher à son amie la joie qu'elle avait ressenti en revoyant Emma et l'espoir qu'elle soit là pour elle.

Ruby ne répondit pas immédiatement, observant son amie en face d'elle, essayant de lire en elle.

**Elle t'intéresse. **Ce n'était pas une question, juste l'énoncé d'un fait.

**Je ne sais pas... Disons que j'aimerais apprendre à la connaître... Je sais parfaitement que la situation est complètement folle, étant donné qui elle est... Mais... C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'une femme m'attire comme ça... Alors...**

**Je comprends.**

Regina leva les yeux vers la serveuse, surprise.

**Vraiment ? Tu ne penses plus qu'elle veut juste... **Un regard vers son fils.

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Toi, lui, ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'a pas quitté tes pensées depuis Boston, alors je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais c'est uniquement pour toi.** La voix de Ruby se fit menaçante. **Et si jamais j'ai le moindre doute concernant ses intentions, je peux t'assurer qu'elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure.**

**Merci d'être une si bonne amie Ruby.** Regina souriait, émue aux larmes.

**Ne me remercie pas pour ça Regina. Allez, sèche tes beaux yeux et va rejoindre Henry, je crois qu'il s'impatiente.**

La brune essuya rapidement les larmes se trouvant dans ses yeux et se tourna vers son fils qui la regardait intensément.

**Je lui ai promis une soirée jeux vidéo, c'est pour ça qu'il a hâte de rentrer.**

**Alors file, et passez une bonne soirée. **Alors que la brune se levait, son amie lui attrapa la main et rajouta.** Mais Regina, surtout soit prudente avec cette femme, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.**

**Promis Ruby, à demain.**

**A demain. **La serveuse fit un signe à son filleul.** Salut Henry**

**Salut Ruby.**

La mère et le fils quittèrent alors le restaurant, prenant la direction de leur maison pour une soirée en famille.

* * *

Quelques minutes après le départ des deux Mills, Emma pénétra de nouveau dans le restaurant. Immédiatement son regard se dirigea vers la table qu'ils occupaient précédemment. La voyant vide, elle soupira, déçue, avant d'aller y prendre place et de commencer à lire le menu.

Ruby avait observé l'entrée de la blonde, son regard, son soupir. Elle avait décidé de la tenir à l'œil. Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans les histoires de cœur de son amie, mais plus que tout elle refusait de la voir souffrir et plus encore que son filleul pâtisse de la situation. Alors elle allait la surveiller, essayer de découvrir qu'elles étaient ses réelles intentions. Etait-elle vraiment intéressée par Regina ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une tentative pour se rapprocher d'Henry et essayer de le récupérer ?

La serveuse attendit quelques minutes puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

**Votre choix est fait ?**

**Oui, je vais prendre un Cheeseburger, des frites et un soda, s'il vous plaît.**

**C'est noté. Pour votre sandwich de demain, une préférence ?**

**Aucune, je ne suis pas difficile.**

**D'accord. Votre plat arrivera dans une dizaine de minutes.**

**Merci.**

Ruby passa la commande en cuisine et retourna au comptoir, observant toujours la jeune blonde. Elle aurait voulu connaître les pensées de la jeune femme, savoir si elle devait protéger son amie ou au contraire l'encourager à se rapprocher d'elle. Regina était seule depuis longtemps et elle avait droit au bonheur. Peut-être que cette Emma était la solution…

* * *

Régina et Henry avançaient sur le chemin forestier, ils avaient décidé de profiter du temps encore clément de ce week-end de début d'automne pour se balader dans la forêt entourant Storybrooke. Ils avançaient en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Alors que le jeune homme se demandait comment inviter au cinéma une des filles de sa classe, Regina ne cessait de penser à Emma. La revoir avait ravivé les souvenirs du congrès mais aussi et surtout les inquiétudes de la brune face aux possibles intentions de la blonde.

Même si Regina refusait d'imaginer cette possibilité, les craintes de Ruby ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. Et si la jeune femme n'était là que pour lui reprendre Henry ? Et si les rencontres de San Francisco et Boston n'étaient pas du au hasard ? Elle avait du mal à croire que cette nuit lors du congrès pouvait faire partie d'un plan destiné à lui prendre son fils mais après tout elle ne savait rien d'elle.

Depuis un mois cette idée faisait son chemin de façon pernicieuse dans sa tête. Elle avait plus d'une fois sorti la carte de son portefeuille pour appeler Emma mais à chaque fois cette peur d'un objectif caché derrière les actions de la blonde l'avait fait renoncer. Et maintenant elle était là, dans sa ville. Et alors que Ruby avait semblé moins méfiante la veille, Regina au contraire sentait la peur de perdre son fils s'emparer d'elle. Alors elle espérait secrètement ne pas la revoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte Storybrooke à la fin du week-end. Car malgré cette peur, elle ressentait toujours au fond d'elle cette envie folle d'en savoir plus sur cette femme…

Au détour du sentier, la mère et son fils arrivèrent au pied d'une falaise où une voiture jaune était garée.

**Une Camaro !** S'exclama le jeune homme en s'en approchant, **ca c'est de la voiture.**

La brune ne répondit pas, regardant autour d'elle si le propriétaire du véhicule se trouvait à proximité. Ne voyant personne, elle rejoignit Henry.

**Je préfère le confort de ma Mercedes.**

**Quand j'aurais le permis j'aurais une sportive.**

**On verra, on verra**, répondit Regina. **C'est pas pour tout de suite de toute façon.**

**Pffff, t'es pas drôle…** Mais le sourire de son fils disait tout le contraire.

Alors que la brune allait répliquer, un sifflement suivi d'un bruit sourd les fit se retourner d'un coup. Ils virent 2 cordes se balancer le long de la paroi rocheuse, ainsi qu'un sac à dos au sol. D'un même geste, la mère et le fils suivirent des yeux les cordes jusqu'à remarquer à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol une silhouette se balançant dans le vide.

Ils comprirent rapidement que la personne était en train de descendre en rappel et ils l'observèrent évoluer avec grâce, prenant appui souplement sur la roche avec ses jambes, avant de bondir dans le vide et de se rapprocher du sol de plusieurs mètres à chaque fois. Quelques instants plus tard, ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme et ils se rendirent alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Regina comprit soudain qu'elle avait Emma devant elle. Et avant d'avoir le temps de décider quoi faire, son fils s'avança et interpella la grimpeuse.

**Hey, salut !**

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

**Bon sang ! Salut… Henry ?! **

**Emma !? Mais… Heu… Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. **

**Pas de souci…** La blonde remarqua la présence de la brune et la salua. **Bonjour Regina.**

La peur guida alors la réponde de la brune.

**Bonjour Miss Swan.**

La jeune femme tiqua en entendant le Miss Swan ainsi que le ton froid sur lequel elle lui avait répondu mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Henry ne lui laissant de toute façon pas le temps d'y penser.

**Mais pourquoi vous êtes à Storybrooke ?**

**Et bien,** un regard vers Regina,** je suis passionnée d'escalade et je cherchais des nouvelles parois à gravir et y'en a pas mal d'intéressantes par ici.**

**On est loin de San Francisco.**

**Oui, mais j'habite à Boston, donc c'est pas si loin de chez moi.**

**Je savais pas, c'est cool ça. En tout cas ç****a a l'air vraiment génial ce que vous faites. **

**Merci.**

**Je pourrais essayer ?**

**Heu…** La blonde fut prise au dépourvu par la question mais répondit rapidement en regardant Regina. **Ca ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.**

Henry se tourna alors vers sa mère, affichant sur son visage son air de chien battu dont il connaissait parfaitement l'effet sur elle.

**Maman… S'il te plaît ? Je peux essayer ?**

**Et bien…** La brune hésitait, ne voulant pas passer pour une mère sévère alors elle détourna le problème, espérant que cela suffirait. **Je doute que Miss Swan ait prévu de donner des cours, elle a sûrement mieux à faire de son week-end.**

Malheureusement pour elle, la blonde ne réagit pas comme elle l'espérait.

**Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu en effet, mais c'est toujours avec plaisir que je fais découvrir mon sport quand quelqu'un est intéressé.**

**Ouais ! **

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction de son fils, même si la réponse de la blonde ne lui convenait pas, ce qu'elle prit soin de ne pas montrer.

**Alors on fait quoi ?**

**Oula doucement Henry. Il faut qu'on s'organise**, expliqua Emma.

**Oui, Miss Swan et moi devons en discuter. Peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?**

**D'accord…** Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait assister à la conversation mais tout à sa joie de faire de l'escalade, il ne fit aucune remarque et il laissa les deux femmes en tête à tête.

Une fois certaine qu'Henry ne pouvait les entendre, Emma prit la parole.

**Miss Swan, vraiment ?** demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

**Vraiment, il va falloir vous y habituer. **

**Carrément le vouvoiement… Je pensais que…**

**Et bien ne pensez pas**, répliqua la brune sèchement.

**Okay, okay…** Emma leva les mains en signe de reddition, mais poursuivit sarcastiquement. **Puis-je continuer à vous appeler Regina ou dois-je passer à Miss Mills ou même à Madame le Maire ?**

La brune soupira avant de répondre.

**Regina sera très bien.**

**Alors, **_**Regina**_**,** la blonde insista le prénom, **vous êtes sûre de vouloir laisser Henry essayer l'escalade ?**

**Seulement si vous me garantissez qu'il n'y a pas le moindre risque.**

**Je ne peux pas faire ça, il y a toujours un risque, l'escalade est un sport dangereux.** La brune allait l'interrompre mais elle poursuivit, **Par contre, je peux vous garantir de tout faire pour réduire ce risque au maximum et de tout faire pour que tout se passe dans les meilleurs conditions. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Henry et jamais je n'accepterais de lui faire découvrir l'escalade si je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir assurer sa sécurité.**

Regina observa la blonde quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle l'avait vu descendre cette paroi sans aucune difficulté, elle semblait consciente des risques de son sport et était également sûre d'elle. Alors elle se décida.

**Demain après-midi ?**

**Parfait, ca me laisse le temps de trouver une paroi adaptée.**

**Celle-ci ne convient pas ?** Demanda la brune en désignant la falaise à quelques mètres d'elles.

**Elle conviendra quand Henry aura quelques années de pratique. Pour une première fois je préfère l'emmener sur une paroi plus simple.**

**Oui, bien sûr… **Aucune des deux ne releva le fait qu'Emma suggérait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de refaire de l'escalade avec Henry.

**Est-ce que demain, 14h devant le Granny's ca irait ? **

**Nous y serons.**

Regina se tourna vers son fils et l'appela pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre.

**Alors ?** Questionna-t-il, impatient.

**Alors, demain après-midi tu auras ta première leçon d'escalade.** Lui apprit Emma.

**Génial !**

La blonde poursuivit en lui donner des conseils sur le type de vêtements et de chaussures à porter pour être à l'aise lors de la grimpe. L'adolescent nota tout, enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir ce sport. Puis il demanda à sa mère :

**Tu vas essayer aussi maman ?**

**Non merci, le sport très peu pour moi tu le sais bien.**

**Allez, ce serait sympa de faire ça tous les 3.**

**Je serais ravie de vous apprendre Regina**, renchérit Emma, essayant d'être aimable malgré l'accueil plus que froid de la brune.

**Non merci.**

Devant la réaction de sa mère, Henry n'insista pas, se disant qu'il aurait le temps de la convaincre d'ici le lendemain.

Durant la discussion, Emma avait rangé tout son matériel, elle était maintenant prête à partir. Elle salua alors son fils et sa mère puis prit place dans sa voiture. Elle les observa s'éloigner dans son rétroviseur avant de démarrer et de rentrer à l'auberge tandis qu'Henry et Regina poursuivaient leur promenade, l'adolescent ne cessant de parler de demain, la brune ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant son impatience.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_La suite ne sera pas publiée le 10 septembre, il se passe certaines choses dans ma p'tite vie en ce moment qui font que je n'ai pas la tête à l'écriture et pas vraiment de temps à y consacrer. J'espère pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre le 20 septembre._

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne absolument pas cette histoire._

_Faanny_


	5. Note

_Bonjour_

_Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre._

_Je sais que j'avais annoncé une publication pour le 20 septembre, que nous sommes le 6 octobre et que vous n'avez rien vu arriver, j'en suis désolée._

_La vie est telle que parfois nous ne pouvons faire ce que l'on veut. Ca a commencé avec ma vie professionnelle : une nouvelle mission pour moi, passionnante et très prenante, une bonne chose donc._

_Malheureusement ca a continué d'une façon bien moins heureuse au niveau de ma vie personnelle. Et je vais avoir besoin de temps pour retrouver l'envie d'écrire car il va d'abord falloir que je me reconstruise._

_J'irais au bout de cette histoire, une bonne partie est déjà écrite et je ne l'abandonne pas, je vais juste avoir besoin de temps. J'espère que vous comprenez._

_Pour avoir des informations concernant la reprise et l'avancée de l'écriture, vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter : EriamelFaanny_

_Faanny_


End file.
